


Strawberry Trapper

by waccharimasu



Series: marshmallow indulgents [4]
Category: Akudama Drive (Anime)
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Torture, Multi, Psychological Torture, Songfic, Stalking, The reader is gender neutral!, Unhealthy Relationships, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28628304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waccharimasu/pseuds/waccharimasu
Summary: This feeling of an unknown heat that rushing by his veins, is making him crazy. He had never felt this for a while, since all those poor victims hadn't sparked this amazing urge inside him, other than they made such pretty red colors. Yes, his desired scarlet-red angel is right there, just a little bit more...But, for now, he contains it inside. That way, it would make it more exciting. He can enjoy this feeling while it last, under that calm yet bewitching look of his. Besides, you had nowhere to go. You're trapped by his cage, unable to run away.
Relationships: Cutthroat (Akudama Drive)/Reader
Series: marshmallow indulgents [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003851
Kudos: 14





	Strawberry Trapper

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to the amazing sweet yet psycho serial killer of the crew, Cutthroat! Of course, I gotta do a Strawberry Trapper (Guilty Kiss from Love Live!) songfic for him too! I hope I can smoothly write his personalities well in this, enjoy!!

"Oh! What an amazing sight you are right now... Lovely as always..." the serial killer says to himself, on a daily activity of tailing you

You were just stopping by a miscellaneous shop, presuming it's a _nikuman_ stall. It's currently cold, surely that warm and savory snack is the best at this moment. But, Cutthroat never bothers with the cold weather, since he has his eyes fixated only on you.

The face when you enjoy the warm bun, the way the cold brings the soft red colors to your cheeks, the sparkle on your eyes when you bite the snack, and the way you enthusiastically tell the vendor that it was really delicious...

"Ah... **_I found you_ **... my pretty angel..." he coos to himself again, gripping to the handle of his knife tightly, lilac eyes glazes with a twisted love

Of course, stalking is not the way he's going through. In fact, he has more in plan, to make you his. He's looking forward to how you would be in his arms, with such loving yet **_lonely eyes_ ** , and everything about you that screams, " **_take me into your hands_ **". He'll color you in a very beautiful red color, after such empty and meaningless love he would give.

After all, that's what he's known for, right? 

This **_feeling_ ** of an unknown **_heat_ ** that rushing by his veins, is making him crazy. He had never felt this for a while, since all those poor victims hadn't sparked this amazing urge inside him, other than they made such pretty red colors. Yes, his desired scarlet-red angel is right there, just a little bit more...

But, for now, he contains it inside. That way, it would make it more exciting. He can **_enjoy_ ** this feeling while it last, under that **_calm_ ** yet bewitching look of his. Besides, you had nowhere to go. You're trapped by his cage, unable to escape.

You often bought _nikuman_ on your way home from work. It's a habit that he had remembered, the way you would greet your apartment neighbors, feed the stray cats that often scratch your front door. **_Quietly_ **, like a shadow that swallowed perfectly in the darkness yet striking with that all-white colors of his appearances.

This **_informations about you_ ** he had **_collected_ **, would be useful for him to make his way to you. Manipulation and such, are a must-have skill to become an Akudama, and everyone knew that Cutthroat shouldn't be made fun of. But, you, innocent as always, unaware of a person like him on your behind. What poor thing you are...

That doesn't matter. The more innocent his targets are, the brighter the hue would be. Right until now, he had never seen a very bright scarlet-red color by his "special" sighting, so of course, that brings more **_value_ ** to your seemingly **_sensitive mind_ **.

* * *

Some weeks had passed, you gradually grew anxious because someone might be stalking you. You now always looking back when you are walking home, making sure that you locked the door of your apartment flat, and many cautious acts that you did to make yourself safe.

' **_This thrill is unbearable_ **... ' Cutthroat thinks to himself, as he waits for you to come home

Yes, he had breached your apartment, using his strength to break the window. He smiles wickedly, that same lilac that had observed, had glazed with more of the twisted love, making it look that it had somehow splashed with red. Now, just waiting on how you would react on arriving home, seeing the most dangerous serial killer of Kansai by your living room, knife in hand.

There were rumors that were spread from mouth to mouth about him. If anyone saw him locking his target, you better say your prayers that you wouldn't be able to escape him. Many names were also followed that rumor, such as an angel of death, a trapper. He didn't mind that, but instead he would show everyone that rumor is true.

" **_You can't run away_ **!" he screams, as you finally engulfed by fear and adrenaline, running away from him

You were thinking that it was just another peaceful day, enjoying the night at home, thinking that weekend has finally arrived. You cursed within yourself, what had you done to cause such bad luck to bestow upon you. You screamed for help, but all of the sudden it became quiet like a ghost town with blinding neon lights.

Tears fell from your eyes, thinking that you might meet the end of your life tonight. Without realizing, you suddenly tripped by your own feet, fell to the asphalt road. You looked back, seeing the approaching killer who is laughing sinisterly, and your knees stings by the sudden contact.

The smell of blood is the next thing you fear. You gotta get up and continue to run, but suddenly a heavy weight traps you by the cold road. Upon the blurriness of your tears, you see the killer in white, who is pinning you to the ground, that wicked smile is making you shiver.

"I finally found you, **_my target_ **... no, my precious angel!" he speaks, looking down at you

"Please, let me go!!" you start squirming to let yourself go

"Aww, look at you. Do you think that I'm gonna let you go that easily?" Cutthroat moves closer to your face, that very same lilac eyes intently stares at you

He chuckles, seeing the way you go speechless from his question. "That's right. You've been caught in my **_trap of love_ **."

You brave yourself to ask him, "W-What do you want from me, then...?"

"What I want?" he owlishly blinks, pretending to act innocent

His idle hand then moves to your scraped knees, the fine blade of his knife dangerously close from drawing blood. A delighted hum slips out from his mouth, as his cold and nimble fingers make contact with the wound. The warm substance now stained his fingers, dark red.

"Simple. I'm looking for my scarlet-red angel, and you happened to be there for me," he answers with a rather low tone, sounded so sickly sweet by your ears

Surviving in this wretched city was like **_playing a roulette of life_ ** . If you won, you get to live in prosperity, glittered with the lights. But, if you lose, it's all up to the demons to take you away from the light. Cutthroat is one of the demons, gracefully **_dancing_ ** upon the round roulette, claiming each head if they lose in a swift motion.

He sees the blood stain by his fingers, and he puts them to his mouth, tasting it thoroughly with his tongue. It tasted like iron, yet has a distinct sweetness that would make him addicted in no time. You just froze, unable to blink from what he just did.

" **_I want_ ** you to make me **_feel special_ ** . You see, going through this **_ordinary_ ** routine of mine is so **_boring_ **. I just know that you can do such thing," he says again, now he's straddling your hips

"M-Me? Why did you think so?" you asks again, trying to hide your overwhelming fear

He just looks at you with an almost sympathetic smile. You mentally curse yourself why the Akudama everyone including the Executioners avoided looks so pretty underneath the dark sky. He could kill you in the next second, that's not a good thought to think right now. But maybe, you could try accepting his deal— imagining that he _might_ spare you in the end.

"I'll do whatever you want."

That is truly a dumb word to say to someone like him, honestly.

Letting out a satisfied whimper, Cutthroat immediately circling his arms on your neck. His angel agrees to his terms, willingly! No one had ever done that to him before, maybe he was right after all this time.

He then stares at you again, that scary color of his eyes once again makes you shivered, "From now on, I would be the only one that can **_steal you away_ ** and decide what you will do next. Understand, my angel?"

If this is the only way to survive, then you must join the game.

* * *

The days with him present by your life, is the cause of dealing with the death itself. Right, the **_roulette of life_** and demon exists to claim their heads. But, there's also this confusion about his actual personality. Turns out he wasn't just a brutal and cold-blooded and pyscho serial killer...

"_____! I wanna see your pretty red!" Cutthroat whines, dragging his body as he hugs your leg

You're about to go for work, but apparently he's been a whining baby again. Somehow, you wished that he stays like this, not the serial killer that is chasing you, nights before.

"Let me go, I have to go to work...!" you continues to drag yourself to the front door

"No! Just stay with me!" he shook his head, still clutching to your foot

"But, how am I supposed to pay the rent and buy your necessary needs?"

he then answers with a smile, "Easy. I'll just try steal money from people I killed."

You sighed to yourself again. Why would you ever interfere an Akudama's life anyway? Wait, it's him who is inteferring yours. Work is literally the only option to make you stay away from him, but apparently it's not that easy.

"I'll buy your favorite marshmallows later. _Only_ , if you let me go to work."

His lilac eyes brightens, as he lets go of his hands that gripped your leg. You almost lose your balance, when he suddenly takes you into an embrace.

"Ah!! I love you so much, my angel! Please, be careful, okay?" he says, with that sickly sweet tone again

You nods, going with the flow. "I know."

Seeing you from up close, is really making him wonder of what kind of faces you can make, when you are on his hands. Manipulate it easily, he can imagine all sorts of them. But, the one who satisfy him the most is **_your frightened face_**. The way you were on the verge of crying, your body shivering underneath him... Oh!

' _What_ **_an awful face_** _I just made_... ' Cutthroat thinks to himself, currently relaxing by the quiet rooftops

Other than that, he really loves your **_fragile heart_** who pours out **_kindness_** , although **_uncertain_**. Of course, an angel must be kind and accepting! Maybe this love would be different, if he wasn't mistaken love as murder all the time. This feelings are really confusing, huh?

Slowly but sure, he is drowning by these feelings that make him confused, the **_undeniable_** flashing **_lights_** of red, and many more... That's why he has to focus on his **_target_** , **_firing_** knives to them that resembles of a bullet— and you're no exception to that. He's nicknamed as the "angel of death", and once he **_decide_** his **_target_** , there's no way to escape.

he lets out a dark yet sweet chuckles, thinking of how pity you are, ' _Besides, you're already **mine** long before **you can realize** it._ '

This gamble is so much fun than he could ever imagine. He **_wagers_** his **_love_** as the bet, and aims for the highest prize which is you. Yes, no one in this wretched city is completely sane, everyone has their own craziness stored deep inside their minds, him included. He feel proud and confident that he is the only one who can "win" this roulette of life.

Oh! That makes him want to laugh loudly and sinisterly, just like that fateful night of your encounter. He can't wait to pull the strings, to force you to do what he wanted. More fear, and more of this twisted love that is making him addicted! At the same time, he glad that he met you. That such **_meeting_** is like **_fate_** , you made him felt really **_wonderful_** feelings.

But, he sometimes asks himself that has ever you made him **_feel special_** by your eyes, not as the one who held you captive, and hurt you thoroughly both physically and mentally...

* * *

The killer in white looks down at you, lilac eyes glazed with that same look of an affection that you feared, "Do you love me, _____?"

He asked that question again, with this time you were on the bed, he props a knife by your chest.

"I-I…" you stutters

"Tell me, or I'll make red blooms from you _again_ ," Cutthroat threats with that sickly sweet tone

You've been through so many tortures, with mostly are just light knife wounds. He never gone too far such as cutting your limbs or do something far more extreme than that, you can relieve on that fact. But on the other hand, you gotta keep everything's happened behind your doors away from the eyes of the outside world.

Because, you fear him. Fear of what he can do. You don't want to know how bad his punishment will be if you try reaching out for help.

"I do love you! P-Please!" you finally exclaims that word you've been held by the end of your tongue

Although in fear, you still sparks an amazing bright **_red_ ** hue, and the rushing blood somehow **_smelt of berries_ **. That exact thing who caused his addiction to you, driving him into a state that he had not ever imagined it before. He somehow expected it, but definitely it's the first time.

"But, I want to see your pretty red again. If you love me, you would let me do it, right?" he pulls his hand who held the knife away, proceeding to palm his face with it

You once again didn't know what to answer. Seeing those red colors again, it makes you want to escape this nightmare-like reality so really bad. It's so painful, when his knife pierced your skin, and the way he would whimper in happiness seeing the spurting blood.

"Please… don't make it hurt…" you looks away, trying to hide your face from him

he then complains, "Eh~? But, that won't be so fun."

_Fun_. There's no such thing as fun when it comes to this...

"F-Fine. Do whatever you need to do," you quickly says, trying to move on

A satisfied hum rumbles from him, as he moves his hands to take yours and encircles it to his back. He throw the knife somewhere across the room, doesn't care of where it might end up. The killer moves forward to you, and now the two of you are inches away from kissing each other.

He then speaks, this time lowering his tone, "I'm _nice_ , after all. I shall oblige to every of my precious angel's desires."

There, a spark ignites within your heart. Something that you haven't felt before after starting your relationship with him. For once, covered from his urge to kill, there's a genuine feeling. He really loved you, not just being obsessed by the red aura you emitted.

"Well? What is my angel wanted, I'll give it to you," he asks again, moving his face closer

~~Freedom~~ Love is what you want.

You feel your cheeks grows warmer as you lets out the magic word, "K-Kiss me."

Cutthroat smiles gently, his lilac eyes softens at your somehow shy request. See? The **_red_** does suit you perfectly. As he said, he shall give everything that you wanted. So, he closed the gap between you two, in a swift motion. He can taste the **_berries_** you ate before by your lips, sweet yet sour. Soft and supple, the **_temptation_** to devour you whole is luring him close...

And, now he is wondering, 

does he was the one who's being targeted by you?

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I carried too far and ended up a whole lot😳 But that's okay! Also yes my first writing in 2021!! I personally likes on how this come out, and I hope you felt the same too!
> 
> Thanks for reading! I appreciated your kudos and comments! 
> 
> Find me on twitter: umeirohane


End file.
